The Pirate King
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. There can only be one Pirate King, and in no world is a king a queen. -Rated for Sexual Content-
1. Discovery

**The Pirate King**

_Chapter One_

-Discovery-

The door opened to a loud tavern that was filled with men and women dressed for the evening. Their dresses cut low and were pinned up too high, but that was just the way the crowd liked it. Four men walked in, all dressed similarly in their attire. Leading the group was a redhead with light jade eyes, shadowed by lack of sleep. There was a tattoo above his left eye that was the kanji for love. He was wearing a pair of black leather boots that stopped just below his knees, and black semi-loose pants. His shirt was made of black cotton and was sleeveless, fitting him perfectly. There was a cut near his collar and formed a small V-neck.

He stopped once they were in and looked around, causing the three behind him to halt as well, and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword that was attached to his side. A couple people in the crowd looked over and went wide eyed, falling silent in their conversation. The silence spread like the plague, until the whole bar was quiet.

"Please don't stop your conversation on our account." The redhead smirked, continuing forward, a dark bony haired man walking after him. He wore a boots similar to the redhead, with tight black pants and a loose cream shirt tucked into them, a sword at his side. Over his shirt he had on a black vest, buttoned up all the way and defining his lean build.

"They can't help it Gaara. People fear us, it's to be expected." He smirked.

The two brunettes behind him smirked as well, the one with shorter, spikier hair laughed aloud. "Can't be helped." He repeated. He was wearing a short sleeved, white cotton shirt and some black pants, a red sash tied around his waist.

The fourth member of their posse looked bored, his pale eyes almost making him appear blind. He was dressed more formally than any of the three. He had on a long sleeved, button up shirt that he left un-tucked over his black pants. "Can we just get something to drink? I want to relax." he sighed.

"Relax Neji." The other brunette grinned as they all sat at the bar. "I just want to know when we're going to hit the red light district."

"Is that all you ever think about Kiba?" the ebony haired man asked. "I mean really, every time we get to shore it's the same thing with you." He said, a small smirk coming to his face.

"Uh…duh." Kiba snapped, ordering himself a beer. "We've got Hinata and Temari on board and it's not like we can do anything with them."

"Damn straight." Gaara smirked, picking up his mug and drinking from it. "Besides, I'm with Kiba on this one. When we come to port is the only time we can get some nice female action."

The Uchiha shrugged. "Well, we could actually stay in this one longer. It's not like we have any major plans at the moment." He suggested, grabbing a cup of rum and drinking from it.

"Nope." Gaara nodded. "We got enough to last us a long time plus…" he smirked. "Even if we did run out, no one dares defy the Pirate King."

Kiba laughed and lifted his glass. "Man, stealing that crown was the best thing that ever happened to us. I can't believe we found Skull Isle and it was still there."

"It's just a testament to the skill we have as pirates." Sasuke said.

"I'm surprised no one has come after us for it." Neji spoke up finally, downing the rest of his drink. "It's been what, two years now?"

The redhead nodded. "Just about. But damn it's been good. I don't know what it is about titles, but women fall to their knees before me."

"And boy do you eat it up." The ebony haired man snickered, finishing his rum.

Gaara smirked and looked to his best friend and right hand man. "I can't help it if I'm the best."

A few men over at a nearby table swallowed their food, looking between one another. "I heard there's a new Pirate King." One said boldly, making the redhead halt his drinking. He set down his mug and looked back at the group, all of which turned back to their food and drink.

"Excuse me?" he asked, standing up from the bar.

Another one of the men at the table glanced over sheepishly. "Someone else is goin' 'round and saying they're the Pirate King now."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that just because someone says they are the Pirate King makes them such?" he wondered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cause' they gots the crown." He nodded, tapping the top of his head. "Ol' Charlie here says he knows someone who's seen it."

Sasuke frowned. "How could they have the crown? It in an unknown location that's hard to get to even if you know where it is."

The old man shrugged. "People be sayin' that this new King is a smart 'un. Very clever."

Before the man knew it, he was face down in his food, his head held to the table with a tightening grip. "Who the hell dared steal from me!" Gaara ordered, his face contorting with rage. Kiba and Neji were up in an instant, since the man's friends rose and reached for their own weapons, but halted when they saw the others move into ready stances. "Answer me!" the young captain yelled, pressing him down harder.

"I dunno!" the man cried out, appearing panicked. "Nobody's ever seen them. Alls I know is that their ship is named The Deadly Ouka."

Gaara released him and moved back, glaring back at his main crew. "Find out where they are and meet me on the ship in two hours. Because we're going hunting. Even if they don't have my crown, no one gets away with these false truths." He ordered, walking out of the tavern and leaving the three.

Kiba let out a long groan. "Man! That sounds like a lot of work!"

"Looks like there's no red light district in our future." Sasuke sighed, already walking towards the doors out of the tavern. The other men followed, none of them looking forward to the task at hand. Because there was no dealing with their captain when he was like this.


	2. Hunting

**The Pirate King**

_Chapter Two_

-Hunting-

Gaara stood at the bow of his ship, arms crossed and glare set in place. They were sailing as fast as they could towards the coordinates of where they learned this 'Deadly Ouka' was sailing for. Thank God for rumors. A blonde woman walked forward, watching the back of her brother with sad eyes. She glanced over at the ebony haired man who was currently lounging in a hammock, not a care in the world.

She walked over to him, crossing her arms over her light green blouse. She had a white sash tied around her waist and tight black capris. "How long is he going to stand there staring off into the horizon?" she demanded.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh and opened one eye to see the sister of his captain and best friend. "Probably until he sees that ship." He informed her, closing his eye once more.

"But he's been standing there for three days now!"

The man tried not to snap at the one disturbing his nap. "I don't know what you're complaining for. He still eats. He just eats over there."

"It really is a testament to his dedication." Neji said, walking over to the two.

"I just think he snapped." Kiba huffed, glancing down at them from his spot on the mast. He blinked then and sat up, pulling up his Seeing Eye glass. "Uh. Gaara!" the brunette called down to his leader. "I think we spotted them." He pulled the glass back up and stretched it out. He began to laugh, "Oh man, what kind of queer pirates have a flower as their banner?"

Gaara's glare turned icier as he focused on the spot in the distance. They were so close he could almost taste it. This man was going to pay for spreading lies and pissing him off. One thing was for certain, there was going to be one less pirate ship sailing these waters.

* * *

"Hey, Captain…there's a ship on the horizon." A blonde called out from the Crowe's Nest. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, tanned skin covered by a loose, bright orange shirt, black pants, and leaving his feet bare.

The captain in question sighed, though kept her eyes closed as she relaxed in a small hammock. She had short pink hair and pale skin. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black boots that stopped beneath her knees, and tight black pants, as well as a loose white shirt, similar to one you would see a man wear. Over the shirt she had a crimson corset that pushed her breasts up nicely, letting plenty of cleavage show through the V in her shirt, while at the same time showing off her trim figure, her sword strapped to her waist.

"And you're telling me this why, Naruto? Can't you see that I'm trying to tan?"

"I highly doubt someone as pale as you could ever tan." The blonde woman at the mast smirked. Her long pale hair was tied back in a ponytail, with her bangs hanging over an eye. She had on what could barely be considered as clothing. There was a laced up purple vest covering her chest as a shirt, but stopped above her naval, showing of her flesh. Around her waist was a long purple cloth that tied on her hip. Beneath she wore black shorts for easy movement, but also so she could show as much skin on her legs as possible.

Emerald eyes snapped open, and the woman sat up, looking to her friend. "Oh whatever Ino. You're pale too. It's not like you can blame me for trying." She crossed her arms in a huff.

Naruto tried to get the pink haired woman's attention. "Uh, Sakura…"

"Well, actually-" Ino began, only to be cut off by a man with bushy eyebrows. His entire outfit was pretty tight, not to mention green. Most people couldn't help but stare at him, but he never seemed uncomfortable with it.

"Sakura…" the blonde man tried once more.

"I think you have lovely skin, fair Captain Sakura!" he declared, placing his hand over his heart. "The way it glows in the sunlight is simply mesmerizing!"

Sakura blinked, not really sure what to say to that. But she didn't need to come up with anything, for one of her other crew members took the words right out of her mouth. "Freak." A brunette woman said with a roll of her eyes. This one was leaning against the edge of the ship, sharpening a few of her knives. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants with a dark green top that hung over only one of her shoulders, though it was sleeveless. Her long brown locks were braided over the bare shoulder to be kept out of the way.

Naruto, having none of this, bent his upper half over the side of the Crowe's Nest, looking like he was about to just fall off. "SAKURA!" he shouted, finally getting her attention.

"What?" she asked, glaring up at him. Just then the entire ship jolted, as hooks imbedded themselves into the starboard side. "What the hell?" she asked, looking down to see that another ship was the cause of the damage to her own. And a pirate ship, no less.

An ebony haired man who was gazing up at the clouds sighed. "Troublesome." He muttered. He had on some dark pants that tucked into his boots, and a loose black shirt with a dark green vest on, his hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, revealing the piercings in his ears.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" the blonde announced. "They've been coming right at us from the beginning!"

She sighed. "Well you should have said so sooner." She told him. Then she began to bark orders. "All hands on deck! Those of you who run the cannons, get to them and load them! I want to be prepared for when the fight breaks out!" she barked, standing up from the hammock. She turned and picked up the golden crown that had been lying next to her and sat it on her head before going up the steps and standing next to Ino at the wheel. "Well, there goes my chance of getting a tan." She sighed, not even seeming to be worried in the least that they were about to be boarded.

There was a loud bang that sent another shake up their ship, seeing as the other vessel had already fired their cannons. Ino cursed and steadied herself along one of the walls. "What the hell! Who are they?" she called out, seeing a few men swing over to their deck. The four landed with ease and all stood, looking around at the massive amount of females.

Gaara glanced around, looking anything but pleased. "Where is the captain of this craft!" he demanded, not even losing his footing as another round went off into the ship.

Ino arched a delicate brow, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Oh God take me now bad boy." she purred, drinking in all the males she was being presented with.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend, before looking to the redhead. "I am the captain." She announced, walking over to the set of stairs closest to him, but not walking down them in order to maintain a height advantage. "And you are going to pay for the damage you're doing to my ship." She said, placing her hands on her hips and sticking one out slightly in a sign of displeasure.

"I don't think so." He smirked, the first in days, as he took in her appearance. "You're a woman." He stated, and then his eyes fell on the crown perched atop of her head and the frown returned. "_You_!" he pointed at her, his previous fury ignited. "_You're _the one who stole from me?"

Tenten blinked and leaned over the railing, smiling a bit. "Oh my! Sakura, it's Gaara! The real Pirate King!" she giggled, her eyes looking over the three with him. "And a very attractive crew. It's an honor to meet you Captain Gaara! My father's been pining after you for years!"

The spiky haired man shook his head and crossed his arms, glancing to his pink haired captain. "Some devoted crew you have."

"Give me back my crown." Gaara said, his tone low and warning.

Sakura simply gave him a haughty smirk and crossed her arms, not intimidated in the least. "I don't think so." She mocked. "It's my crown now, which would make me, the _real_ Pirate King." She glanced at Tenten, a bit scolding, before returning her gaze to the redhead. "Now get off my ship." She ordered.

The redhead glared at the woman, grabbing the hilt of his sword and unsheathing it. "Give it to me and I won't kill you. I can either take it and leave you alive, or cut that pretty little head off that pretty little body. So make your choice."

One of the brunette men beside him glanced around with his pale eyes and then towards the front of the ship. He lifted his hand as if he needed to be called on to speak. "I hate to interrupt but I've got a question for you woman." Neji said, focusing back on Sakura. "Do you even know where you're sailing towards?"

"Yes." She said, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword as she watched Gaara. "We should be heading towards Fiji." Then her brow furrowed and she glanced to the woman driving the ship. "Right Ino?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "I took the quickest route there."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Oh my God." He looked to Neji, who looked just as alarmed as the other two. "Get back to the ship! And tell them to push off!" he ordered, before looking back over at Sakura. "You're still wet behind the ears swabbie." He glared, running at her and swiping up, just barely missing her, though the crown was knocked off her head. "You're sailing straight through the kraken's domain." He said, their face inches apart only for a moment, before he dove and grabbed the crown in his hand.

Sakura let out a gasp and leapt down the stairs, grabbing the other end of the crown before Gaara could get away. "Give me that!" she glared, giving it a yank with both of her hands and ignoring the cause of panic that had set in with the other crew. "I found it fair and square!"

He jerked it back, pulling her against him so that they were so close their noses were touching. "It's not fair and square unless you win it from me in a duel, and I don't ever recall you tracking me down and finding me." He said lowly, glaring down at her.

Both were snapped from their bickering when the ship collided with something hard. They both fell forward, having lost their footing, but still each holding onto the crown with one hand. Gaara looked up and went wide eyed as tentacles shot up from the ocean and began to smash down on the ship, attempting to tear it apart.

"You see!" he pointed with his sword at their rising doom. "This is exactly why you are unworthy! You will die out here! Go get a husband and live on land already you crown thief."

She let out an offended gasp. "What? How dare you! You're not worthy, because you couldn't even guard it well enough." she countered. Then she turned towards her crew. "Fire the canons, and be sure to hit the tentacles!" she called, drawing her sword with her free hand.

"Don't do that you idiot!" Gaara yelled at her, giving her a hard glare. "That'll just piss him off!" Both glanced down to the growing shadow below their feet. The redhead's gaze darted up and his eyes widened. Before Sakura could follow his eyes, Gaara tackled her to the side just as one of the tentacles crashed down on the spot they had been.

He moved a bit, groaning from the impact, and propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at the pink haired woman beneath him. "Look what you've gotten us into you stupid wench!"

"What _I_ got us into?" she glared. "You're the idiot, you idiot! We wouldn't even be in this situation if your cannons weren't causing a ruckus and damaging my ship! Now get off me!" she yelled, shoving him off of her with the hand that was holding the crown. She stood then, yanking the crown as she did so to try and get his grip to loosen, though it was for naught.

Gaara jerked the grown back, making her fall back down onto him as one of the tentacles narrowly missed her head. "Will you let go of my crown? I don't want you dragging it to the bottom of the ocean."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She said, glancing over at one of the tentacles. She gripped onto one of Gaara's shoulders and rolled them out of the way of a tentacle that hit the deck where they had just been. "It's my crown now." She looked up at him, since he was on top of her once more.

"You can't be a king. You're a woman, the best you could do is warm my bed with your sexy little body." He smirked, placing his hand on her hip. He pulled her up with him and held her against his body, looking around at the mess they were in. "Look are you going to let go or not, because I really need to leave."

"No, I am not letting go." Sakura said stubbornly. "I went through hell to find and steal this crown, and I am not just going to hand it back over to you because you're upset you didn't do a good enough job holding onto it."

The redhead sighed and glanced past her. "Fine. Your choice." He reached behind her and placed his hand on her behind, hoisting her up and over his shoulder. "You better not drop that crown." He warned, releasing it from his hold and running towards the edge of the boat.

Sakura let out a scream when he jumped over the side and grabbed hold of one of the stray ropes that was tangled in the mesh, swinging back over to his ship. "Sakura!" Ino yelled, going wide eyed.

Not one to just stand around, especially while his friend was being taken to another vessel, Naruto grabbed a rope and swung down from the Crowe's Nest and to the redhead's ship, the other crew members following his lead.

"What the hell are you doing?" the pink haired woman yelled, trying to look at the redhead over her shoulder, though it was difficult to see him through the hair whipping across her face.

"Saving my crown from being destroyed." He told her simply, turning back around and looking to the crumbling ship beside his own. "Shove off before we get ensnared as well!" he ordered, wrapping his arm with one of the ropes. There was another loud bang and the two ships separated, and they pulled away from the wreckage. All they could see were the tentacles wrapping around the ship and breaking it apart, along with the yells of the men caught below deck.

Sakura grabbed the redhead's hip and tried to twist in order to see around him and watch her ship go down. "My ship…" she said softly, actually not sure what she was going to do now that it was gone.

Finally, once they were safely sailing away from the area, Gaara set Sakura back down and snatched his crown from her stupefied grip. He walked down the steps, twirling the golden circle around his finger before placing it on his head. "Mission accomplished everyone. I've gotten my crown back." He laughed, earning a cheer from his mates.

"Gaara, it looks like we have a couple of interlopers." Neji informed his captain, shoving the two blondes forward. They fell to their knees, their hands tied behind their backs. The brown haired woman, along with the other two males, lined up beside them. "What do you want us to do with them?" he asked.

"Throw them overboard." He said without any hesitation. "I don't need extra baggage."

Sakura gasped at this and stomped after him. "Baggage? This is all your fault!" she accused. "My ship would have been just fine if you didn't barge on over, cannons blazing." She waved her hand in the air. "And give me back my crown." She said, making an attempt to grab it.

He kept her at bay, holding her away from him. "I stole it back, so I fail to see how it was yours. It was originally mine and then you stole it. And now I have it back, so relax." He told her, looking around at his crew and then gesturing with a nod for Sasuke to come over and handle this little pink parade.

The Uchiha began to walk towards her, but she just ignored him, continuing to follow Gaara. "Wait, what are you going to do about my ship?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing." He yawned, pinching the fabric of his shirt and airing his chest out. "Set sail for the mainland." The captain ordered his crew. "I'm going to retire for the moment." And with that he disappeared behind the door to the captain's quarters, slamming it in Sakura's face.

Her mouth dropped open at his blatant disrespect. "What?" she yelled, banging on the door with her fist. "What about me and my crew? I demand you untie them!" at the silence she received, she hit the door some more. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Woman," Sasuke said, coming over to her. "The Captain has decided to retire. You should respect his wishes, and leave him alone, before you are punished." He warned.

"Oh whatever." She rolled her eyes, turning back to the door. "He shouldn't be acting like such an ass." She banged on it a few more times. "Hey!" she shouted through the wood.

The shorter haired brunette came up and took a hold of Sakura's upper arm, dragging her back. "You need to be quiet. Gaara can be however he wants." He told her, glancing back at the others. "Let's put them in the brig for now." He said, pulling Sakura, more like dragging her down into the ship and throwing her into one of the cells, followed quickly by her mates.

They slammed the cell shut and walked back out. "Behave." Kiba warned, his gaze lingering on the blonde female before they all disappeared.

Once they were alone, Ino shifted her blue gaze to her best friend. "You just _had_ to steal that crown, didn't you?"

"What?" the pink haired woman asked, appearing completely innocent. "I thought it looked pretty. Besides…a woman as the Pirate King? That would have been awesome." She sighed.

Lee smiled at her then. "That would have been awesome Captain Sakura! You are by far the best looking pirate their ever was!" he declared.

"The whole thing was troublesome from the beginning." Shikamaru pointed out, leaning against the bars of the cell and looking up, wishing that he could see the clouds.

"I think it was just bad luck we stumbled upon that stupid island." Tenten frowned. "I knew it was a bad idea to steal from Gaara. He's the best pirate out there! And now we're all going to die!" she wailed, earning her a hit from the blonde woman.

"As if! I've slept my way to the top before. I saw that man's eyes on me. I can save myself and I sure as hell will."

"God Ino, really?" Sakura asked, raising a dubious brow.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't know why you're surprised Lady Sakura. Don't forget where we found her." he reminded. "Besides, it's not like it wouldn't work. Just saying."

"Exactly." She smirked, undoing the laced up string on her vest a bit and allowing even more of her cleavage to show. "Time to work my magic. I'll see what I can do for you guys."

"Just get us out of this cell and I'll be happy." Sakura said, crossing her arms and looking out through the bars.

Ino scoffed. "You don't have to have stick up your ass just because you're a stingy virgin. Sex isn't something special. It's just physical pleasure and a way to manipulate a man."

"Sex is _so_ something special." Tenten said harshly, glaring at the blonde.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with remaining a virgin." She said.

"You are absolutely right me dearest Captain Sakura!" Lee declared. "Save yourself for the one you love!"

Naruto snorted. "It's funny, he talks like it's gonna be him." he said, elbowing Shikamaru, who frowned, since he was trying to sleep.

"Please leave me alone. I'm so tired and I need all the rest I can get before we have to deal with those blood thirsty ingrates again." He turned over and away from them.

The brunette leaned forward, groaning. "And things were going so well too! We were making a name for ourselves."

"I still think it was all his fault." The pink haired captain muttered. "If he hadn't made all that noise with his cannons, he probably wouldn't have disturbed the kraken at all. And we could be on our way to Fiji right now."

"I seriously doubt that." Shikamaru sighed, looking back over at her. "He's probably the only reason we're alive right now."

She just huffed and crossed her arms. "Just do your thing Ino." She muttered.

"Don't worry." The woman smirked. "I will."


	3. Attempts

**The Pirate King **

_Chapter Three_

-Attempts-

"So…" Kiba trailed off, looking around as nonchalantly as possible. "I was thinking…"

"No." Sasuke said, cutting him off as he sharpened his sword loudly.

The brunette huffed. "You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"You can't bring that little blonde tart up and have sex with her. I've seen the two of you making sick gooey eyes at one another."

"What the hell are gooey eyes?" Kiba demanded. "And we were not, I just thought it would be a nice treat since I didn't get any at the mainland last time. And she's got a nice body."

"I said no. And Gaara will say the same. I seriously doubt he wants you fornicating with the prisoners." The ebony haired man sighed, sharpening his sword one last time before sheathing it.

Neji walked up to them then, having overheard their conversation. "You know she's probably just using you to get out. I wouldn't trust her." He said simply. "Besides, once we dock you can find yourself a woman. One you won't have to worry about stabbing you in the back."

"But isn't that part of the excitement?" Kiba smirked. "The danger makes her all that more appealing."

"Yeah…" Neji shook his head, attempting to hold in his laugh. "I wouldn't count on it.'

Suddenly, the doors to the captains quarter's opened and Gaara walked out, looking bored. "Sasuke!" he called out, getting the gloomier man's attention. "Bring up the pink haired one. I'm damn bothered and we won't be reaching the mainland for a few more days."

He rose from his seat with a sigh. "Yes, Captain." He said, turning and heading towards the stairs to the brigs.

"Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Kiba whined. "I'm bothered too!"

The long haired brunette smirked. "Yeah, but you're not in charge." He snickered, walking away.

* * *

Sakura let out what seemed to her to be the thousandth sigh since she was thrown down here. She was so bored. There wasn't really much to do when you were being held captive. The entire place was dark, drafty, and dull, and she'd already counted all of the nails in the side of the ship nearest her. Not to mention that she didn't really feel like talking to any of her friends at the moment, for they really only continued to say the same, repetitive things.

Everyone in the cell perked up then when they heard the door at the top of the stairs open, letting in a bunch of light. Slow, measured footsteps could be heard, eventually revealing the ebony haired man they'd seen before, the one called Sasuke. He stopped in front of the cell and pulled out the ring of keys.

"You, pink one." He said, his dark gaze falling on Sakura. "Get up. The Captain wishes for your presence." He unlocked the door then.

"Finally seeing reason I see." Sakura said a bit smugly, rising from her seat on the floor and dusting off her bottom. As she walked past the Uchiha, she failed to see his smirk, something that everyone else noticed.

Naruto swallowed. "Uh…Sakura…" he began, sounding apprehensive.

Lee leapt to his feet and rushed at the door, but was too late, for Sasuke had already shut and locked it. "Lady Sakura! Wait!" then he glared at the Uchiha. "If she is harmed in any shape or form, be assured that I will repay such an injustice!" he shouted as Sasuke grabbed her arm and began to lead her towards the steps.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle myself." She assured him, before glaring at the man holding her. "And don't pull so roughly, I can walk on my own you know." She reprimanded as they came up to the deck.

He simply ignored her and dragged her to the captain's quarters, opening the door and shoving her inside. "Here." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Does anybody on this ship have manners?" Sakura asked, rubbing the spot on her arm that Sasuke had been holding tightly. She looked at Gaara then. "I hope you brought me up here to discuss how you plan on getting me a new ship." She said.

The redhead glanced up at the woman in his presence. He happened to be lounging on his large built in bed, twirling the crown around his finger, as he usually did when he was bored. "Sure." He smirked, returning his focus to the gold.

"Well?" she raised a brow and crossed her arms, giving him an expectant look.

"Why don't _you_ come over here and we'll…_discuss_ your receiving of new cargo." He finally paused in his actions and tossed the crown aside to the mass of pillows lined along the window seat of the back.

She gave him an odd look, but hesitantly walked towards him, since she did want a new ship as soon as possible, she figured she could at least do this one thing he ordered. As she did so she glanced around the room, taking in all of the knick-knacks that he had. It was very interesting, but surprisingly not messy. It almost reminded her of her own cabin that she'd had on her ship, only his was more masculine.

She stopped about a foot from his bed, keeping her arms crossed as she stuck her hip out. "What kind of cargo are you talking about?" she asked. "I would require a ship first."

Gaara straightened fully once she was closer in front of him and sat on the edge of his bed. He took in her form, a small hint of a smile tugging at his lips. She was definitely the right choice of the women he had captive down below. "I was simply thinking of ways you could better persuade me to be more interested in getting you this 'new ship' I supposedly owe you." He explained, placing a hand on each of her hips and pulling her closer.

Finally catching on to what this whole thing was about, Sakura's eyes widened and she backed out of his grip. "Oh no." she shook her head. "No, no, no." she said. "If that's what you're looking for, then Ino would be more than happy to help you."

"I don't want a blonde tramp." He told her, standing and following her retreat with his advance, before trapping her between the wall and himself. He placed his hands on either side of her head, keeping her from moving away from him. He leaned closer to her then, until his lips were to her ear. "Who knows, you might even like it."

Her cheeks turned red, not only from his words and what they were discussing, but his proximity. She had never been this close to a man before that was not her friend or related to her. And currently, her entire form was pressed against the wall, including her hands. It was either that or be closer to him, and that was not what she wanted right now. "I…I don't just sleep with people for fun." She said softly, turning her head and looking down in embarrassment. "And you probably won't get me a new ship anyways, even if I do. So unless you're going to force yourself on me, please back away." She raised a hand and placed it on his chest, trying to push him back herself.

Gaara grabbed her wrist, pinning it above her head and moving so his eyes met with her own. "You really don't know how this whole pirate life works, do you? And you're right, I wouldn't get you a ship, I was lying." He smirked, grabbing her other hand and lifting it above her head as well, keeping the two in place with his one. "I kind of like your undeserved arrogance, it makes your innocence all the more alluring." He gripped her chin and forced her to stay still before he leaned in and kissed her, getting a taste.

She made a noise of protest, trying to move her head even though it was pointless, and actually only seemed to be something that he liked. She clenched her eyes shut and stayed perfectly still, praying that this moment would be over soon.

"Don't be so apprehensive." He said, moving back only slightly so that he could look at her face. "Now do you want it here," he asked, lowing his hand and rubbing between her legs. "Or here?" His hand moved further back, prodding her anus. "I don't mind either way, I just thought I'd let you pick." He smirked, moving his hand back and finding her clit. "Though this would be so much more pleasurable for you if it were here."

Her eyes snapped open at his touch, and her blush darkened as she glanced down to see what he was doing. This was real, he was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do. She tried to move away from his fingers, not liking the tingling sensations they were causing her to feel, but only managed to arch into his hand. "I don't want it anywhere." She gasped, looking back up at his face.

"Sure you do." He said simply, rubbing the small protruding bud through her clothing. "I can feel it. The body never lies about what it needs."

"Need and want are two entirely different things." She retorted, holding herself still. Maybe if she didn't react to what he was doing he would find her dull and leave her alone. "And I don't want it. At all."

The smirk on the redhead's face only grew, "You can try and deny all you want. But eventually, you will be begging me to have more of you." He pulled her from the wall and forced her down onto the bed, keeping her in place. "I promise I won't be too rough."

She bit her lower lip, giving him an uncertain look. "I've never been with a man." She admitted, though she was sure that he already knew.

"Trust me. It's obvious." Gaara said, pinning her down, placing his hands over her wrists and keeping them in place. "Now are you going to fight me? Because if you are, I'll just have to take you from behind so you can struggle less."

She shook her head and looked off to the side. "There's no point…and I don't want it to hurt more than it already will." She said softly.

"Well I like the sound of that." He leaned down and placed another kiss on her temple. "Just relax and we can both enjoy this." He sat up then, moving his hand down to her corset and beginning to untie it. Once it was loose enough, he pulled it open and removed it from her person, tossing it aside. "I can't recall the last time I had a virgin beneath me." He said, moving his hands over her breasts and gripping them experimentally.

Sakura bit her lip once more, letting out a small whimper at his actions. She'd never been touched this way before, but it definitely wasn't bad…she just didn't want it. She had always pictured giving herself to the man she loved, if such a man even existed. She wouldn't like it though. She would keep her mouth closed and do her best to stay quiet. Besides, even if the pain wouldn't come until later, she was just waiting for it.

The redhead rolled his eyes, he wasn't one for coaxing and so like any other time before, he pulled off her shirt and admired the hidden beauties beneath. Without giving her time to adjust to the exposure, he moved his hands to her waist and pulled down the tight black pants as well as her underwear, also taking off her boots. Gaara tossed the clothing aside and stared down at the naked beauty that lay on his bed. Sakura immediately felt the loss of clothing, and moved her arms to cover her chest from his gaze. It was embarrassing, the way he was looking at her, and yet, a small part of her liked it.

After looking over her body, Gaara lowered his hand to the lips between her legs and began to rub against her. "You might as well allow yourself to feel good, or this will only be more painful for you." He informed her, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She let out a small noise as she unconsciously spread her legs a bit more to give him better access. "Okay." She said, feeling the tingling sensation from earlier come back. Only this time it was even stronger, and she assumed it was because she was no longer clothed.

Gaara smirked, keeping his eyes on her face before looking down at her exposed sex. It was time to make her wet so he could get off inside her. He leaned down and spread her legs further, licking her lower lips before sucking on the perky bud. He moved his hand and extended one of his fingers, beginning to prod into her at a slow pace.

"Oh my." she exclaimed breathlessly, lowering her arms from covering her chest and gripping the sheets beneath her. Suddenly he did something to her down there, and she wasn't sure what it was, but it caused her to let out a loud shriek. Her face turned pink, and she propped herself up to look down at him, the sight only making her go darker. "Wh-what was that?" she asked, her eyes wide in innocence as she tried to regulate her breathing.

He glanced up from his actions and smirked. "I slid my finger in is all. God you're sensitive." The redheaded captain laughed and began to pump his finger in and out of her.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes at the feelings he was creating, keeping herself propped up on her elbows as she began to move her hips slightly. This was wrong. She shouldn't like this, but she did. And now she understood what Ino meant about sex being for physical pleasure, because her body had definitely never felt this good in her entire life. When she felt him slide another finger in with the first, she moaned, allowing her torso to fall back onto the bed before arching her back and making his fingers go deeper.

Gaara watched her, delving his tongue into her now throbbing folds. He placed another in, beginning to thrust his fingers in faster and faster. He wanted her as slick as possible before entering her. After all, he wasn't one for waiting. When he was satisfied with her moisture, he straightened back up and began to unbuckle his pants.

He lowered them down, just enough to free himself from the cloth and leaned over his new playmate, dragging her up. He sat back and pulled her to him, letting her fall between his legs. "I don't think I have to explain to you what you need to do." He set his hand on her head and forced it closer to his hard erection. "Go ahead and taste."

Sakura's gaze zeroed in on the object before her, almost making her go cross-eyed as a frown marred her brow. She was supposed to lick that…thing? Why on earth would any woman ever do that? She didn't even spare him a glance as she leaned closer, her cheeks flaming so much so that she could feel the heat on her face. Tentatively, she stuck her tongue out and ran it along his full length. She heard him take in a quick breath, and assumed that she had done something correct. But what else was she supposed to do? He had said to taste it, but she assumed that he would want more.

Remembering what he had done to her, she licked him once more, before swirling her tongue around the tip. Feeling his hand pushing her back down, she opened her mouth and enveloped as much of him as she could into her mouth, sucking a bit as she came back up. This time she did glance up at him, as she flicked the tip of her tongue over the slit at the head of his arousal, still unsure if she was doing it right. "Like that?" she asked.

"Just like that." He breathed out, a look of actual bliss covering his façade. He let his fingers run through her pink locks until he gripped them a bit tightly and forced her back down. "But I didn't say you could stop."

She gasped at the slight pain, the action allowing for him to slide right back into her mouth. Her eyes widened, but she sucked on him once more as she pulled back, going back down on her own. His grip loosened a bit at the knowledge that she would continue, and she did, increasing her pace only when he forced her down a bit quicker. She pulled back then, panting slightly at her efforts. And, even though it hadn't been instructed, she brought one of her hands forward and gripped his arousal, running it up and down. She didn't really want it to be in her mouth the entire time, the amount he made her suck was nearly forcing her to gag, and part of her found the action to be a bit demeaning.

Not wanting him to get upset with her for not using her mouth, she lowered her head and swirled her tongue around his tip, licking it as well, while her hand pumped him. Gaara watched her, extremely pleased at how obedient she was being. And her continued antics and trials were only turning him on more. She was simply adorable. Something he had yet to encounter in a woman he slept with. Finally, he lowered his hands and pulled her face up to his. "Lay back."

Sakura nodded sheepishly, and did as she was told, glad she was able to stop her previous task. Once she was on her back, she felt her legs spread and his hands rested on her knees. "Relax." He ordered, moving up to her and positioning himself. He lowered one of his hands and guided himself to her still wet center.

Slowly, he began to rub his tip against her slit, circling her clit and then rubbing against her once more. Sakura let out a whimper, feeling her body relax slightly as her hips moved of their own volition, wanting to receive the same pleasure from his organ as she had from his fingers.

Without warning, he pushed into her, not bothering to give her notice. After all, he didn't really care, and she was so tight it almost made him groan out from the sheer feel. It was the tightest he'd ever felt, and once he was fully sheathed within her he leaned over her, marveling in what he knew might be the best fuck of his life yet. "So…so…good." he whispered breathlessly, unaware he had spoken aloud.

"It hurts." Sakura cried softly, a tear sliding down her cheek as she looked up at the man who had just stolen her innocence. She knew it was supposed to hurt the first time, but not this badly. And if this was what it was going to feel like, then she never wanted to have sex again. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out, and she hated how vulnerable she felt right now.

"Stop crying. It will feel better soon." He said, opening his eyes and looking down at her. He glanced to her tear and lowered his face to hers as he pulled out to the tip and then slid back in. As he began his slow pace, he kissed the tear, stopping its fall and then followed the trail back to her eye. "How do you expect to be a hardened pirate when such pleasurable things are unpleasant to you?" he asked, pushing back into her fully and letting out a satisfied grunt. As long as he felt what he wanted, he didn't really care for how she was fairing, but he did want to hear her scream and moan.

So, he eased up on his thrusts and went back to his leisurely pace. She brought her hands up and gripped his biceps as the stinging feeling turned to a slight burn. "Obviously I haven't been a pirate long." She said, the corner of her mouth tilting up slightly. It wasn't too bad of a pain anymore, it was almost like a dull ache. And maybe if he kept going this slow she could just wait it out until he was done, and not feel too sore.

"Obviously." He reiterated, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and giving her a bit of an arch so when he thrust into her he could hit deeper within her. "You're tensing up again. I told you just enjoy it. You're already not a virgin anymore." He pulled out and shivered at how odd it now felt to be outside her comforting heat. "I want to go faster, so loosen up and it will feel good for you too." Gaara explained, closing his eyes and beginning to pick up his pace.

"You're so bossy." She muttered as he continuously entered her. He hit a spot inside of her then, and she let out a small cry, her grip on his arms tightening. It was then that she realized the pain was gone, as well as the burning feeling. Now she felt fine. In fact, that tingling sensation was starting to come back, though not as quickly as she would like. "Do that again." She ordered, meeting his gaze. "But harder."

Gaara halted in his movements and stared down at her, actually looking confused, as if he hadn't registered her words. "What?"

Sakura actually glared at him. "I said, do that again, but do it harder." She repeated, moving her hips against him to emphasize her want.

He blinked, but then smirked once more. "And you say I'm bossy." He pulled back and out of her before slamming back in, feeling everything in her contort to his length.

She moaned at the feeling, pleasure covering her face as she continued to look up at him. "You are." She panted, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving with him. "Oh God." She breathed, liking the new sensations this position brought her as another moan escaped her mouth.

He leaned over her, wrapping his arms around her waist in attempts to aid her in keeping her body against his own while he pounded into her. Now hearing her yells, he was going to make her cum and scream out in ecstasy. He would do so, blow her mind and have her begging him to take her next time. The thought alone of her between his legs, rubbing against him in hopes that he would bless her once more with his cock only fueled him into a faster pace, causing them both to bead with sweat. Sakura slid her hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck, wanting a better grip on him. She arched into him once more, pressing their chests together, her erect nipples rubbing against his clothed form as they moved.

There was something building within her, though what it was she didn't know. But she felt she was going to find out soon. She glanced at his mouth, remembering when he had pressed it against hers. It was supposed to feel good too, right? And even though she was feeling incredible right now, she wanted more. More that she knew he was willing to give. And so, without a second thought, she pulled herself up and pressed her mouth against his.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly from the contact that was their lips meeting. Well this was certainly different than anything he'd ever done during. Never before had he kissed someone while he bedded them. Not wanting to break his rhythm that increased with this new vigor, he kissed her back and let his eyes close. Sakura's brow furrowed, kissing actually wasn't that bad, once you got into it.

She pulled back from his mouth, needing air due to their new pace. This was incredible, she could feel every move he made, especially when she tightened her walls around him. The feeling inside of her grew, and she met his gaze, slight confusion in hers. "Something's ha-" she was cut off by her own pleasured scream as her body convulsed around him, and she felt the most intense pleasure she had ever been given in her entire life.

He smirked, feeling her hole become tighter and all the hotter. How he loved to make them come before he did. But not wanting to lose this moment, he continued to pound inside her, finally hitting his own limit now that he was no longer holding back. With one final thrust in, he sheathed himself completely and shot out his hot seed into her still throbbing cavern. He let out a low groan, his grip on her becoming harder as he continued to come inside her.

Both remained still, the only sound being their harsh and labored breathing. He pulled out from her fully then and dragged her up to her knees before sitting back. "Now clean it up." He ordered, the remnants of a small blush still on his face from his release.

Her face turned pink as she looked down to his now limp member, which was coated in the juices of their combined release. Now he wanted her to eat that…stuff? When would her humiliation end? She bent forward and hesitantly licked off some of the mixture, finding that it didn't taste as bad as she had thought it would. She continued to lick up the mess, lifting his member in order to lick the underside of it. Her blush darkened as she felt something slide down the inside of her thigh, and she could only guess that it was whatever had been sent into her body.

Looking at her work, she saw that some had also gotten on the inside of his thighs, as well as his other genitalia, and so she cleaned that up as well. And, just for extra measure, she took him into her mouth and sucked as she slowly withdrew, sitting back on her legs when she was finished. She glanced down at his privates before up at his face, unsure of what was expected of her now.

"Fantastic." He smirked, giving her an approving look before he stood from his bed and adjusted himself so that he was once more confined in his pants. After he was buckled back up he stretched, lifting her arms in the air and allowing his back to align. He glanced back at her, another smirk gracing his features. "You were very nice, probably the tightest I've ever had. I greatly enjoyed it."

He walked back over to the bed and grabbed her ankles, dragging her to the edge and spreading her legs once more. He lowered down to his knees and ran his tongue up her thigh, catching any and all stray liquids. Once he finished, he continued to lavish her trembling womanhood, though he never protruded into her again.

Seeing that she was clean enough not to get anything on his bed, he stood and walked back over to get his crown. "I don't really care if you stay in here or not, I don't mind if you do. Just behave." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him surprisingly quietly.

Sakura sat there, staring at the door, completely stunned. That was it? Just use her and walk away? Although…it had been really nice. Her body shuddered at the mere memory, and she quickly closed her legs, another blush coming to her face at the reaction she'd had. She stood from the bed, walking over and picking up her discarded clothing, dressing as she did so. As she laced up her corset, a tear fell from her eyes, and she quickly wiped it away. She would _not_ cry. She refused. It hadn't been that bad, despite the things he had made her do. At least he didn't force her painfully.

Once she was fully clothed, she ran her fingers through her hair. Then she walked over to the small mirror that was in his cabin and made sure she looked presentable, before turning towards the door. There was no way she was going to stay in this room. He would just use her again if she did. She opened the door and walked back out onto the deck, ignoring the looks from some of the crew members as she searched for the redhead. Finding him, she walked over to him with determination, despite the odd feeling still lingering between her legs from his intrusion.

"I want you to release my friends." She said, not caring that she had interrupted whatever conversation he had been having with the ebony haired man at the wheel.

Both stared at her, wordlessly, and then glanced back to each other. "And why would I do that?" Gaara asked, not looking the least bit affected by the act they had just performed together.

"Because I said so." The pink haired woman replied, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Besides, it's not like they're useless. They can pull their weight just as well as any of your crew members. If I tell them to behave and help out they will."

"Oh?" he arched what could be a brow. "Are they as skilled and talented as you? Because if so, I think I'd be better off leaving them down there."

The three heard racing footsteps and suddenly Kiba was shaking Gaara shamelessly by the shirt. "At least let me have the blonde! She's been teasing me for days now!" he yelled in his captain's face, pointing at Sakura then. "I can't stand it anymore! You can't make us hear her pretty screams and then deny me that lovely woman! Just her!" he shook him more, only causing the redhead to get dizzy.

"Okay! Jeez!" Gaara snapped, shoving the brunette off him. "You can have the blonde, just get off me."

Sakura glared at him. "What about everybody else?" she asked. "They are hard workers, I'll have you know."

Sasuke gave his captain a sideways glance. "It's not like we couldn't find something for them to do. Better than leaving them down there to stink the place up."

The redhead let out an irritated sigh and began to walk off. "I don't care _what_ you do with them, do as you please, but you're responsible for them now." He gestured to his second in command, then his jade gaze shifted to Sakura. "And now you owe me, so I expect something of equal value tonight in my bedchambers."

Her mouth dropped open at his words. Like hell he would be getting _anything_ from her. She turned on her heel and walked off, going beneath the deck to where her crew was being held. She stopped in front of the cell, waiting for the brunette man to get down there with the keys. Naruto stood upon her arrival.

"Sakura, what's going on? What did he do to you?" he asked, using his perceptiveness to see that there was something different about her.

"That is none of your concern." She said, hearing the other man coming down the steps. "But, I have bargained for your freedom. Just help out with the ship and behave." She told them.

Ino stared at her, looking over her friend with scrutinizing eyes. They heard another set of footsteps and they were joined with the one who they had seen many times before. Kiba perked up when he saw the blonde, and hurried past Sakura to the cell door. "Well looks like your captain has _excellent _negotiating skills." He informed them as he opened the cell and allowed them out one by one.

Finally, Ino came out and met the man's hungry gaze. "Well now, finally we don't have these bars between us." He grinned, reaching his hand forward in attempts to cop a feel. But before he could lay a hand on her, she thrust her palm upwards and hit Kiba right in the nose, making him wince back and let out an agonized cry. "Ow!"

"Don't touch me." She said simply, walking past him and up the steps into the fresh air they'd been denied for so long.

Sakura snickered at the brunette's pain before turning and following her friends back up onto the deck. "Just go about your normal duties I suppose." She sighed. "Or ask that man…Sasuke I think his name was." She gestured to the Uchiha.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, walking off to find the perfect place for him to look up at the clouds, something he was actually looking forward too.

"I'm gonna go make friends!" Naruto exclaimed, running over towards a woman with long ebony hair and light purple eyes, a goofy grin on his face. "Hi! I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he asked.

The woman blushed a dark red, and her eyes widened at his exuberant personality. "Hinata." She said softly, so that he almost couldn't hear her.

Undeterred, the blonde continued on. "Wow! That's a pretty name. What do you do on the ship Hinata?"

"Um…I just cook…and do the laundry…you know…stuff the men don't want to do." She said, looking sheepish.

"That's really cool." He smiled. "I usually just hang out in the Crowe's Nest and look for shiny things." He reached out and grabbed her hand then, beginning to lead her off. "Come on! I want you to show me around the ship."

"O-okay." Hinata blushed, looking like she was going faint at any given moment as they disappeared below deck.

Sakura, who had been watching the entire interaction, shook her head and smiled. That Naruto, always happy, and acting like a kid with absolutely no attention span whatsoever. A wistful look came to her face then, as she wished that she could act as carefree as her friend. As she looked forward she jumped, spotting Lee's face a mere few inches from hers.

"My Lady Sakura," the bushy-eyed man said. "Please tell me to do whatever you wish, and I shall do so with the fervor of a spring chicken. Anything that will put a smile back on your beautiful face."

She sighed. "Lee, just go ask Sasuke for something to do if you want to work that badly. I don't care." She moved around him and walked past, not stopping until she was standing at the bow of the ship, looking out over the ocean. She watched the waves as they lapped against the side of the boat, and soon, she became lost in her thoughts. Thoughts that mainly focused on the redheaded captain and the things they had done together a mere hour ago.

"So." Sakura was jumbled from her thoughts and turned to see a sandy blonde haired woman, whose features strongly resembled the one she had previously been thinking of. "You must be Sakura." Temari smiled.

Sakura took in the other woman's demeanor, before giving her a small smile in return. "Yes, I am." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Temari nodded and walked beside her, getting up and sitting on the railing as she held onto one of the mast ties. "Sorry about this whole ordeal."

The pink haired woman looked back over the vast expanse of water. "Why should you be?" she asked. "It's not like I shouldn't have seen something like this coming." She said, sounding resigned.

"Well not to be rude or anything, but for starting out…probably not the wisest decision to steal from as vicious a man as my brother." She shrugged, still appearing friendly. "Don't worry though, he'll let you go."

"Of course he will." Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "After I do something for him that he thinks is equal to my release from his captivity."

Temari laughed. "That's not exactly what I meant." She shrugged and leaned back, her grip tightening on the rope as she looked out over the sea. "But seeing as you say that, I assume you've already been taken by him."

She looked down to the wooden planks beneath her feet, ashamed. "There was nothing I could do." She whispered.

"Don't worry, trust me. No one cares, and it's not like we'll judge you, we don't even know you."

She glared slightly at the blonde, but her anger wasn't directed at her. It was directed inward. "It's not what your crew thinks that I care about. It's mine." She clarified. "They're my friends, and without them, I'd be living a doomed life. The last thing I want is for them to think I'm completely useless and weak. I'm supposed to be their captain for God's sake."

"But everyone has their better." Temari pointed out. "You aren't the best, how could you be when you've just started? And they don't look too ashamed or anything. I think they were just worried. I think the fact you're standing strong, still after, says a lot."

"Hey!" Ino yelled, running across the deck and grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, dragging her back from the enemy. "What are you doing to my best friend?" she demanded.

Temari blinked, confusion marring her brow. "Um nothing. Talking."

"It's okay Ino." Sakura reassured her with a small smile, stepping out of the pale blonde's grasp. "We really were just talking."

"Please." She scoffed. "These low lives are not worth our time."

The older blonde's eyes widened. "Low lives? I beg your pardon, and what does that make you? Dare I ask." She glared.

Ino laughed, pushing Sakura aside, focusing her pale blue eyes on Temari. "Please. We are of a much higher class than you heathens."

"Ino, please." Sakura said. "She was actually being nice to me." Then her brow furrowed and she looked to the sandy blonde. "Um, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Temari. I'm Gaara's older sister."

The only made the other blonde gasp. "See! Spawn of the devil!" she pointed accusingly.

"I fail to see how me being Gaara's sister makes me the spawn of Satan." Temari glared at the other woman.

The pink haired woman crossed her arms. "If anything he's the devil himself." She muttered, looking off.

Temari sighed, though she gave them a small smile. "Please don't speak of those you do not know, nor understand." She said before hopping off the railing. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She nodded to the two and then walked past them to get back to her post.

Sakura watched her walk away, and felt a bit of hope swell in her chest. It was nice to know that she kind of had a friend amongst Gaara's crew members, and his own sister no less. Hopefully it would make the voyage back to land more bearable. Speaking of which, she needed to find a place to hide, since the sun would be setting soon. And she' be damned if she wound up in that insufferable man's bed again. Planning out where she could go, she walked off, praying that she made it through the night unscathed.


	4. Sought and Caught

**The Pirate King**

_Chapter Four_

-Sought and Caught-

Gaara stood in front of the stern, looking down at the deck of the ship, his eyes searching for a spot of pink. "Where is she!" he demanded, making all his crewmates stop momentarily. Neji, who happened to be at the wheel, smirked, shaking his head at his captain.

"I don't know where she is." He said, looking past the redhead and towards the setting sun.

"Sasuke!" Gaara yelled, now looking around for his second in command. The dark haired man walked out from the cabins below and looked up.

"What?" he responded, obviously bored and annoyed.

The captain gripped the ledge and leaned over, spotting him. "Where is the pink one?!"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know." He said. "Why don't you try looking for her?"

Gaara let out a groan, "Can't you look for her for me?"

"No." the Uchiha said sternly. "She's your bedmate, you look for her."

"But…" he began, only to hear the wooden door slam. His eyes widened, "Sasuke!" he called once more, only to receive no reply. "Damnit!" the redhead cursed, pulling away from the railing and walking down the steps, searching around the ship for the woman. He'd be damned if he went unpleased for the night, especially after such morning activities with her.

Then he decided he should probably call her by her name. But what was it? He searched his mind for the identification, but came up blank. Gaara saw the blonde male from her team walk towards the mast and snapped his fingers. "You! Blonde one!" he called, getting Naruto's attention. "Yes you! Come here."

Naruto did as he was told, arching a curious brow. "What?"

"What is your captain's name?"

He scratched his head, appearing confused by the question. "Her name is Sakura." He answered.

"Thanks." He nodded and then passed the man. "Sakura!" he yelled once more, pulling up the latch and heading down below deck. "Sakura! Come here!" he ordered. When he got nothing, only stares from the crew below, he growled out. "Sakura! If you do not reveal yourself I will throw one of your shipmates overboard."

Still no answer. Well he sure was not one for empty threats. Gaara returned to the deck and looked around, spotting the brunette female who seemed to be close with the other captain. He walked over and grabbed her by the upper arm, dragging her towards the edge and kicking out the built in plank.

With much struggle, Tenten fought against Gaara's hold. "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed, letting out another shriek when they were on the flimsy wood and he jerked her out, holding her out over the edge, the only thing keeping her from falling being his hold.

"Proving I am very serious." He said simply.

Everyone else on the ship watched the two, the atmosphere tense and silent as they waited. They didn't have to wait too much longer, however, because soon Sakura's voice could be heard, yelling at the redhead. "You get her back on the ship this instant!" the pink haired woman ordered. Gaara looked around, still not seeing her, until his gaze travelled upwards to the Crowe's Nest, where she was leaning over the edge. Even from this distance he could clearly make out the glare she was pinning him with.

"You get your ass in my cabin _now_ or I'll let go." He warned, matching her glare with one of his own.

Her eyes narrowed, and she disappeared from sight. A moment later, she was swinging down with one of the loose ropes, landing gracefully on the deck below. And with a hate-filled glare in his direction, stomped off, slamming the doors to his cabin once she was inside. A victorious smirk made its way to Gaara's face. He pulled Tenten up and led her back, almost gentleman-like, to the deck. "Please forgive me," he nodded, only making her confused. "Thank you for your assistance. You may take Neji's cabin for the night and sleep in peace." He gestured to the door Sasuke had disappeared through, since there were four other rooms in the ship that were closed off.

"What?!" the brunette yelled from the wheel. "Where am I supposed to sleep then!" he demanded.

"I don't know and I don't care." Gaara smirked, walking towards his cabin and disappearing.

Tenten blinked, looking back up at the man who had spoken. "Well you could sleep in there too…so long as you don't trying anything."

Neji stared down at the girl, actually appearing intrigued. "You would trust me like that?"

The words made a small blush appear on the girl's face. "Well not now." She huffed.

He simply laughed and shrugged, truly amused. "I will prove your trust right then, it was just interesting is all.

"Oh…" she trailed off, now thoroughly embarrassed. "Well okay. Night everyone!" she said quickly, before hurrying into the cabin hall.

Neji shook his head, still laughing. "Interesting." He said to himself.

* * *

Sakura's glare moved around the cabin critically. She may have been compliant and come down here, but she sure as hell wasn't staying. Her gaze stopped on the large window behind his bed, and she smiled. Perfect. She made her way over to it, examining it for a way to get out. Seeing that it wouldn't open, she sighed, before glancing over at the porthole in the wall. That might work, she would probably only be able to just barely squeeze through it.

Realizing that she didn't have a lot of time left until Gaara would join her, she ran over to the wall and climbed up onto the chest that was beneath the small window. She pushed open the glass and poked her head outside, quickly locating where she could grab on to in order to climb up the side of the ship and onto the deck. She stiffened when the door opened, and glanced at Gaara, who seemed shocked by her actions. Knowing that he would try and stop her, she shot her torso through the hole. She heard him run over to where she was, and felt him grab her legs. "Let go!" she ordered, pushing against the outside of the ship in order to fight against him.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" he yelled, pulling her back, pressing his foot against the chest and using the leverage to yank her back in, which caused the two to tumble onto the floor. Gaara's head hit the hard floor, knocking the wind from him momentarily as Sakura landed on his chest.

Sakura pushed off of him. "Don't touch me!" she said, beginning to crawl over his body so that she could get to the door and escape.

Gaara sat up slowly, holding the back of his head as he leaned forward, exhaling another pained breath. "I wasn't even doing anything to you!" he yelled, which only made him wince from the throb now pulsating through his skull. "You really think that would have worked?!"

"Yes, it would have." She assured, standing and dusting herself off. "But I suppose leaving through the door would be easier." She walked over to the door and opened it, not even looking at the redhead as she left. Her brow furrowed, and she glanced back at the cabin door. "Odd." She muttered, before continuing on her way. She stopped by the railing of the ship and looked out over the dark waters, letting a sigh of relief escape at the knowledge that she wouldn't have to bed him this night.

Lee ran up to her then, a worried look on his face. "Lady Sakura, has he finished with you already?!" he asked.

"No Lee." She shook her head. "He let me go."

"He did?" the green-clad man asked in surprise.

"Yes, he did." She sighed. "The only downside to that at all is that I will now have to look for a place to sleep. That dingy old cell just doesn't sound appealing."

Lee straightened and saluted to her. "I swear on my life that I will find you a comfortable place to rest your head for the night. Do not worry, Lady Sakura, you are in safe hands!" he declared, before running off. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning her attention back out to the water. As annoying as Lee was, at least he was devoted to her, and he was so considerate, it was nice to still be treated as a lady by someone. In this new life she had chosen for herself, things like that rarely happened.

* * *

The next morning found Sakura standing at the bow, watching a pod of dolphins as they swam next to the ship. She wished she could be as carefree as they were. She felt strange being on another's vessel, especially because she didn't know anyone. That and having to subject herself to another's wants was not something she liked, nor was used too.

Speaking of the redhead, she wondered where he was. Usually he was out and ordering everyone around. She didn't take him as a lazy person, certainly not someone who slept the day away. Suddenly there was a bit of a commotion, and the pink haired woman looked over to see what it was. The source was Ino, who was busy ignoring Kiba, who was apparently trying to get her to talk to him. Sakura smirked as the blonde told him to go to hell and walked off, leaving the dejected man on his own. His face turned downcast, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for him.

She walked over to him, deciding to help him out. "I think you're going about it all the wrong way." She observed, though not in an unkind manner.

"But how!" he called to the clouds, groaning as he hit his forehead. "I just don't understand. I was nice to her and everything. I haven't even tried to make a move." He sighed and then perked up. "Wait!" he looked to Sakura, seeming to finally realize she was the blonde's friend. "You could tell me what she likes and I could do it for her!"

She raised a brow. "Do you even like Ino? Physical appearance doesn't count."

"What other like is there?" he asked, looking absolutely perplexed.

The pink haired woman let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean liking her for her as a person. Not for her body, but for her mind."

Kiba stared at Sakura, his confused expression not leaving. "Liking her for a person? But she's a woman…I mean what's there to like other than her body?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look, if you can't even understand that, then you should just give up on trying to get Ino to pay you any attention. Because it's a lost cause." She turned and began to walk away from him, clearly done with the conversation. He didn't seem to be too bright after all, and she didn't want to waste her time talking to him.

"Wait!" Kiba called, running after the pink haired woman. "What else is there? I want to know."

She stopped and looked at him. "You would need to try and have a relationship with her." she explained. "Men come onto Ino all the time wanting to sleep with her. She's never been treated otherwise, and I know that if you tried that, and actually treated her like a proper lady, she would warm up to you."

"Huh…" he nodded, seeming to be deep in thought. "I see. Well I will have to percolate on what to do then!" he declared, grinning happily. "Thanks a lot…um, Sakura right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "And don't worry about it. Just try and get to know her, flatter her, and maybe try and do things for her. She also likes compliments, but they should be centered around how beautiful she is, or things that you like about her that don't pertain to her womanly assets." She advised.

"Got it, got it." Kiba formed a fist and gave it a shake. "I will train myself in this matter and learn the new ways of love that are not physical." And then he was off, disappearing down into his cabin.

Sakura shook her head and chuckled to herself, genuinely wishing the brunette luck in his task. He actually seemed like a nice person, which was a pleasant surprise for her, considering he was a pirate, and a friend of someone as mean as Gaara.

A familiar laugh made its way to her ears, and she turned to see Tenten standing at the wheel talking to the long haired brunette man she had seen a few times. Curious, and just downright nosy, Sakura walked over to the two.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Tenten greeted, the smile still one her lips. "This is Neji, he was telling me about one of his many adventures as a pirate."

"They really aren't as interesting as she makes them out to be." Neji said modestly, glancing at the pink haired woman as he steered the ship.

The corner of Sakura's lip lifted slightly. "Well, Tenten has always been fascinated by piracy, not to mention the Pirate King, so anything you tell her will be interesting." She said, before sobering. "Tenten, I'm really sorry about last night." She placed her hand on the brunette woman's arm. "If I had known he was going to go that far, I never would have hid in the first place."

"It's alright Sakura. He already apologized to me himself." she said, still smiling. "I don't think he would have done it anyways."

"He wouldn't have." Neji affirmed.

"What?" Sakura asked, her mouth dropping open in shock. "You mean I could have just stayed hidden?" she crossed her arms in a slight pout. "I wish I'd known that. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"What are you complaining about?" Neji scoffed, "You were out of there in a matter of seconds. Probably gave the captain a migraine. He's been ill ever since."

She looked over at the brunette man. "Really?" she asked, her brow furrowing. At his nod, she frowned. "Well he did hit his head last night before I left."

This made Neji's gaze shift into a small glare. "What? What did you do?"

Sakura returned his glare in kind, before crossing her arms defensively. "I didn't do anything. I was trying to escape through the porthole when he walked into the room and grabbed my legs. Then he yanked me back inside, we fell backwards, and he hit his head as I landed on him."

"God you're stupid." He seethed, glancing down at Tenten. "Will you mind the wheel for a moment? I have to go find Sasuke." He told her, releasing the controls and heading down the steps to locate the Uchiha.

The pink haired woman looked to her friend. "What's his problem? It's not like I had him hit his head on purpose." She said, though she couldn't get rid of the nagging in the back of her mind. The part of her that was telling her this was all her fault. It wasn't. It was Gaara's for not just letting her go.

"Why were you trying to climb out a window?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Because," Sakura sighed. "I didn't want him to make me do things with him…again." She said softly. "So I thought that since you were safe, I could sneak out the window and hide once more. But he came back before I could."

"I thought that you told Ino it felt kinda good." The woman blinked, appearing confused.

This caused the other woman to blush as she nodded sheepishly. "But…I don't just sleep with people, and when he touches me, I can't control anything. It all goes the way he wants it too…and you know how I am about being told what to do…" her gaze turned almost pleading. "Tenten, I don't want you or anyone else to pity me or feel bad for me because of it. But I don't know what to do. I want to do it again, but I don't want to at the same time. And I just don't know what to do." She covered her face with her hands, ashamed at what she had admitted aloud.

Tenten laughed. "Sakura, sex isn't some horrible thing. Why don't you just take control of it and make him do what you want?"

"…I'm allowed to do that?" she asked, almost unbelievingly. Despite no longer being a virgin, she was still naïve in such things. She had thought that it was something the man controlled, since he was the stronger of the two participants. Not to mention that the world they lived in was dominated by males, who were the higher sex.

"Why not? He wants to have sex right? So it's win-win for him. Besides, the friendlier you are, the easier the ride. Neji and I are getting along pretty darn well." She smiled, turning the wheel slightly and looking out over the ocean. "This is a nice ship."

"Yes, it is…" she gave the vessel a cursory glance, her emerald gaze landing on the ebony haired man that was currently exiting Gaara's cabin. The expression on his face spoke badly, and, feeling worry for the redhead, Sakura excused herself from her friend and rushed down the steps towards him.

"Sasuke." She said, getting the man's attention. "What's wrong with him?"

The Uchiha sneered at her. "As if you didn't know. It's your fault, you know."

She frowned slightly at his words. "There's no need to be rude. It was an accident. Tell me how he is." She demanded.

He sighed, seeming to give in. "He has a minor concussion, it seems. Nothing too terrible, as long as he doesn't move around too much for the next day or so and drinks lots of water."

This news made Sakura feel better, though her guilt was still present. "Can I…can I see him?" she asked, looking up at him.

"And why, exactly, would you want to do that?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"Well…I feel bad about it, and I want to apologize." Sakura admitted. "And I think I could make him feel better." She left out the part that she was going to try and jump his bones if she was allowed in there. Now that she knew she could take control, she was all for it. Besides, since Gaara wouldn't move around too much, she could be on top this time, right? From what she understood about sex, so long as he was inside her, it didn't matter if he was flat on his back.

"Very well." The first mate consented. "But if you so much as try anything harmful to Gaara, I will kill you myself." He threatened, before walking away.

She rolled her eyes at his back before turning and walking towards the redhead's cabin. Not bothering to knock on the door, since he probably had a headache, she opened the door and closed it softly behind her. Although, now that she was in his room, she wasn't sure exactly how to proceed, and so just stood there, looking at him.

"Who is it?" a tired voice commanded. The curtains had been drawn over the massive window along the back wall, and all that lit the room were two small lanterns. Though, she could clearly tell that his back was to her as he lay in bed…and he was shirtless.

"Sakura." She said softly, taking a few silent steps towards him and halting when she was in the center of the room.

Gaara grabbed one of his pillows and held it over his head. "God, what do you want?" he groaned out.

She frowned slightly. "I just wanted to apologize…I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I don't care. Just get out. I'm tired." He said, turning a bit and laying on his stomach.

Instead of doing what he said like she normally would, she made her way towards his bed and sat on the edge of it. She looked down at him, and hesitantly reached out and began to rub his back, since it made her feel better when she had a headache. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked, hoping that he would catch onto what she meant. "Anything at all?"

Gaara turned back, lifting his arm and smacking her hand away. He sat up, the pillow falling off the bed and to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, giving her a small glare, though it looked more confused than angry.

"Trying to make you feel better." She said, not affected by his look in the least. She turned to face him fully, reaching out and placing her hand on his upper thigh. "If you just lay back and relax, I'm sure I could." She said, giving him an innocent look.

He looked down to her hand and its location before meeting her gaze once more. "If you think that playing nice will make me get you a ship, you are seriously mistaken. So don't bother."

She gave him a slight glare then, all kindness gone from her façade. She wanted to be bedded and she wanted it now, damnit, and he was not cooperating with her. "Look, I have pretty much decided to drop that for the time being. I simply came in here to apologize to you, and make you feel better. And the way that I wish to make you feel better is by having sex. So if you don't want to do that, then I will do as you requested and leave."

Gaara stared at her for a long while, the silence between the two dragging on. "Oh…" he nodded. "I get it. I'm dreaming." He sighed, shaking his head at the only logical explanation. He fell back, laying down and closing his eyes. "Damn dreams." He muttered.

Sakura blinked, confusion coming to her face. He thought he was dreaming? She smirked then. Well, this would be the best damned dream he'd ever had. She slipped off her boots before crawling over him, straddling his waist. "Gaara." She purred, smoothing her hands up his chest and blushing at the feel of his previously hidden muscles. She leaned down and nuzzled the side of his neck. "I'm going to have sex with you, so you can either participate, or lay back and take it." she murmured, nipping the shell of his ear before licking it.

His eyes snapped open as he took a sharp breath. This was definitely not a dream. Sakura could instantly feel the change in his body, as she now felt something protruding against her lower regions. "Well now…" he smirked, lifting his hands and setting them on her hips. "I never suspected this little one to be an unlocked sex addict."

"Funny," she nibbled on his neck. "Since you're the one who unlocked me." She sat up then, trailing her hands down his chest as she did so. Then she brought her hands up and began to unlace her corset as she looked down at him.

Gaara watched her, remaining on his back. This was something he did not foresee. He let his hands rest on her thighs, smoothing them up and then slowly back down to feel her. He had to admit, he was extremely turned on with this dominatrix façade she had. Maybe it was because he'd never allowed himself to be mounted before.

When she finished unlacing her corset, she tossed it to the floor, immediately grasping the hem of her shirt and taking it off as well. Her torso bare before him, she blushed slightly, but didn't try to cover herself this time. "I hope your head injury doesn't hinder your ability to pleasure me." she said, leaning down and beginning to trail licks and kisses across his chest.

"Just shut up and get on." He growled, gripping onto her thighs and grinding against her.

"No." she sat up and smacked him lightly on the abs. "You got to do it your way the first time, and now we're doing it my way." She crawled lower yanked the covers back, before pulling down his pants and discarding them with her clothes on the floor. Now that he was fully exposed to her, she smirked, before moving closer and gripping his hard member in her hand somewhat forcefully, but not enough for it to hurt. She began to pump him, watching his face as she did so.

He winced, grunting as his eyes lowered to her hand. "Damn you're forceful." He smirked, his face contorting into one of pleasure.

"So are you." She said, dipping her head and licking his genitals as her hand continued to pleasure him. He groaned, an action that pleased her greatly. After a while she sat back and removed her pants, joining him in nudity. She crawled over him and rest her forehead against his, keeping her body just out of contact with his. "You're going to need to start pleasing me, or I might just do it myself." She said, grabbing his hand and pressing it against her breast.

"And here I thought you said you'd do it all yourself." Gaara smirked, fondling the soft flesh that was in his grasp. He rubbed his thumb over her erect nipple and then pinched it between his fingers, allowing a small tug. "Move your hips." He said, gripping onto her leg and thrusting up into her.

She did as she was told, beginning a steady rocking motion and letting out a whimper at the feeling of being stretched by him once more. Sakura pressed her lips against his, bringing her hands up and threading her fingers through his soft hair, keeping in mind his head injury.

Gaara moaned into her mouth, thrusting into her at a slow rate, due to their position. Surprisingly it felt nice to take it easy and slowly pull out of her. "You feel so good." He smirked, looking up at her. "I say we keep it as me being the only one to ever penetrate you."

Sakura smiled slightly, shivering a bit as she constricted her walls around him to fully feel him sliding in and out of her. "Well I told you before that I don't just go around sleeping with people. So I don't think that will ever be much of a problem."

"Good." He grunted, gripping her hips and pulling her off in attempts to aid his movement. She slammed her back down onto him, using the strength of his arms to increase her pace. "Fuck." Gaara hissed, closing his eyes as he threw his head back, arching into her wet hole. It felt so much better this time and he could only surmise it was because she wanted it as badly as he did.

She cried out in pleasure, sitting up straight and using her legs to lift herself and plop back down onto him, his strength aiding in the action. It felt so good, her entire body was heating up much faster than it had the first time he had taken her. Something came to mind then, and she looked down at him as she began to grin against him as he lifted her. "Gaara…can I ask you something?" she said softly, placing her hands on the bed to better support herself.

The pirate blinked, looking up at her and momentarily stopping in his actions. "What?" he asked, surprisingly not sounding as uncaring and coarse as he usually did.

"When you're head is better, can we…" she blushed, before looking off. "Nevermind. It's embarrassing."

Gaara gave her a curious glance, propping himself up with his elbows and looking at her face. "Can we what?"

"Can we try it with you…" the rest she muttered under her breath, her face turning a cherry red.

"Try _what_?" he said lowly, trying to keep his frustration down. She had come to him after all and it would do no good to scare her away. "It's ok to just say it." Gaara spoke softly, making sure he stayed at least somewhat genuine sounding.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut. "I want to try it with you in the other hole!" she said a bit loudly, her blush spreading to her neck. A steady silence began to build between them then, and, unable to stand it, she peeked one emerald eye open to look at the redhead.

Gaara stared at her, shock the only expression on his face. He tried not to laugh, since she was really embarrassed, and her blush made her look incredibly adorable. "So long as you're comfortable with that. It'll hurt at first."

Both of her eyes opened then. "That's fine. I just want to try it…" she glanced down at where they were joined, before looking back at him. "Can we start moving again?"

He looked down as well and smirked. "Sorry, I got distracted." He said, sliding his hands down her thighs and then slowly back up to her hips as he laid back and thrust up into her.

She moaned, resuming her own motions. "Well, I could have just waited until we were finished to ask." The corner of her mouth tilted up in a small smile. She fell forward then, placing her hands next to his head and increasing her pace.

The redhead groaned out, keeping his grip firm as he pumped into her, savoring the feel of her wet lips. If her pussy was this tight, he didn't know if he could fit in her ass. "What made you come around pretty little flower?" he whispered into her ear, biting down on her milky flesh.

"I…" she whimpered, turning her head to face him. "I just…wanted to feel good again, and I knew that you'd agree if I asked you for sex." She chuckled slightly. "Besides, I'm used to getting what I want, and being stuck on your ship under your command isn't going to change that."

"Whenever you want sex sweetness, all you gotta do is ask." He smirked, moving his hands to her rear and gripping her cheeks. "Ah fuck." He moaned, slamming into her. "You're the best prisoner I've ever had."

"You're the only captor I've ever had." She said softly, before pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss as she rode him. The act surprised the redhead and he pulled back slightly, searching her face for something he thought he might find there.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, their act momentarily paused.

She blinked. "I was trying to increase our pleasure." She said. "Why? Do want me to stop?"

"No. I mean…I just…" he was actually dumbfounded. "You want to kiss me?"

"Well…yes. I just thought…you liked it…since you kissed me first…and I like it…" she trailed off, an embarrassed blush coming to her face. "Was I doing it wrong?"

He shook his head, moving back to her. "I just didn't know you wanted to do it back."

"I didn't at first." She admitted, rocking back and forth to keep up their friction. A small smile came to her face then. "But it's rather nice."

"It is." He agreed, beginning his pace once more as they joined together in another kiss, getting lost in their bliss. If having her here on his ship meant this tight hole whenever he wanted, he was never going to let her leave. He'd break her spirit eventually and she'd never want to leave his bed.

Sakura began to pant, and eventually sat up so that she could use the muscles in her legs to push her off of the mattress with the aid of his hands and slam back down on him repeatedly. She began to moan, loving how deep this position allowed him to go, before she eventually cried out in her completion, her moist cavern squeezing him for all he was worth. He continued inside her for a bit longer, until he too came, filling her to the brim with his seed. He hissed out a pleasured groan, pressing into her to make sure it all stayed within her. She pulled herself off of him, before collapsing beside him on the bed. "That was better than I had hoped it would be." she said, looking up at the ceiling and wondering if everyone else had heard how loud she had gotten.

Gaara nodded, his eyes closed as he remained relaxed and completely satisfied. "Yeah…" he said softly, before yawning.

She looked around, wondering what to do now. She wasn't tired, necessarily, after all the day was only half over. But she was hungry. Glancing at the redhead next to her, she sat up and crawled over him, getting out of bed and beginning to dress. It was okay if she did this, right? After all, he'd only wanted her for sex, and she him, and now that they were finished she could do what she pleased. She nodded to herself. It seemed fair enough, besides, she would not let anyone dictate her life, captor or not.

Gaara turned over, his back to her once more as he pulled the sheets back up. "Tell Sasuke I'm hungry." He ordered sleepily, pulling another pillow over his head.

She rolled her eyes, not deigning him with a response as she finished adjusting her clothes. Assured that she looked pristine, she left his cabin, blinking when she nearly ran into Sasuke. The Uchiha was standing right outside Gaara's room, his back to it as he looked out over the rest of the ship. Hearing Sakura start, he glanced back at her, before moving aside. "Did you make him feel better?" he asked, clearly mocking her.

"Oh he feels great. But he's hungry, so you need to bring him some food." She told him. When he stood there for a few more seconds she clapped her hands at him. "Chop chop. The food's not gonna walk itself out here, now is it?" she arched a brow.

Sasuke glared at her before wordlessly walking away, missing her triumphant smirk. Then she turned and walked off, deciding to find Lee so that he could fix her something to eat as well. When Sasuke returned to his captain's quarters, it was with a slice of bread, an apple, and some dried meats. He entered the room without knocking, saw Gaara facing away from him, and walked over to the small table in the room to set down the plate. "Do you have a plan for getting rid of the pink one and her crew?" he asked, pouring a glass of wine. "I'm tired of them getting in my way."

"Why would I get rid of a pretty little flower that fucks me like that?" he grumbled, pulling the pillow off his head and sitting up slowly. He looked over and took the wine, taking a quick sip before he tore into the meat.

"Because she's annoying." The Uchiha replied. "And too arrogant for her own good. She actually spoke to me as if I were a servant."

"Then just put her in her place, I don't care." Gaara shrugged. "You're far above her. A woman isn't a captain. Simple as that. She's a woman."

"Then don't get mad at me when I throw her overboard and let some sea monster eat her." Sasuke said. "Though she'd give it indigestion."

The redhead chuckled. "Probably."

Sasuke looked at him then. "How is your head doing?" he asked.

"A little better. It's just pulsating and it's hard to think. So I'm leaving you in charge until I can feel better." He sighed, finishing off what his friend had brought him.

The ebony haired pirate took the plate and wine glass from him. "Do you want me to continue to keep people from bothering you?"

Gaara nodded, moving to lay back down. "Though…you can let my little pet in whenever she wants." He smirked. "I don't mind playing with her."

"First a flower, now a pet, next thing you know she'll be a fucking trophy to add to your collection, and then I'll never be rid of her." he muttered as he made his way towards the door.

"Hm?" the redhead asked, glancing back with a slightly confused look.

"Just make sure you get plenty of rest." Sasuke edited himself, before leaving the room. He hoped this thing with the pink haired woman didn't become permanent, and they just dropped her off at the next port town. Because if she stayed on the ship much longer, he might have to take some drastic measures.


End file.
